


檐月

by Wolvesion



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 2017年跨年福利点梗正盈月：原著背景，在诺多族出征之前，芬罗德与爱人（阿玛瑞伊）分别的场景。然后结尾写一下牙口从曼督斯里出来后两人重逢下弦月：原著背景，伊欧追出逃的小白遇到凯三，写凯三的内心的波澜，从遇到伊欧到伊欧离去
Relationships: Amarië/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Aredhel/Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Aredhel/Eöl (Tolkien)





	1. 正盈月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：芬罗德X阿玛瑞伊  
> @小小金花 点梗：原著背景，在诺多族出征之前，芬罗德与爱人（阿玛瑞伊）分别的场景。然后结尾写一下牙口从曼督斯里出来后两人重逢  
> 最近读的东西比较杂，文风也在跳来跳去，如果出现了什么奇幻的东西……不管了，荣誉属于JRR托尔金和点梗者，只有崩坏属于我

银光镶着红边洒在地上。而这片土地上还未褪去的血色让这束新生的银光凝固了。  
这到底是伊熙尔升起的第一个夜晚，月之船载着一轮红月哀哀地徘徊在远处的天空，即便那红月是圆满得像是由最精密的圆规画出，他的光亮也照不亮这片故事还未写就就已沾满罪恶的土地。  
也照不亮他面前这个披着的斗篷、戴着兜帽的纤细身影。  
“一定要回去吗？”芬罗德低声问。  
阿玛瑞伊点点头，一缕金发从兜帽中倾泻出来，她牵起嘴角笑了笑，把它收拢回兜帽中。“我将追随我的领主，你的父亲，阿拉芬威殿下回到提里安，为我，为我们所有精灵犯下的过错请求原谅，直到我的所作所为赎清我所犯下的罪孽。”  
“你没有罪。”芬罗德说，“逃离这片被拘禁的、夹在高山与大海之间的狭窄土地，前往星光下的家园寻找的自由，这是何其无辜；而自己主宰自己的生命，抛弃已经被毁伤的幸福，穿过悲伤去寻找新的快乐，又是何其理所当然！”芬罗德一反常态地急切地，在阿玛瑞伊有些诧异的目光下执起她的手，“更何况你的手上尚未沾染无辜亲族的血，谈何罪恶？所有的罪恶都将由我承担，当你随我来到中洲那广阔无垠的尚未被主宰和改造的土地上，等待着你的只有我们的共同创造的光明与美好。”  
阿玛瑞伊摇摇头。“你被蛊惑了，英戈多。如果你还保留着哪怕一分往日的明智，你就会看到在你所称之为光明与美好的土地上的悲伤与罪孽，那伴随着星光而来的阴影，这是独一之神的乐章早已写就的命运的预言，而你沾了血的双手让你在这可怕的预言中无法回头。”说着她握紧了芬罗德的手：“我无法挽留你离开的步伐，但是我愿意做我能做的，在我的罪孽尚未深重到无法挽回之前停止前行，返回维林诺祈求维拉的原谅。”  
芬罗德闻言低下了头，把脸埋在阿玛瑞伊摊开的掌心：“难道你一点也不曾为我们可能拥有的幸福所动吗？难道你不想与我一同去见识和探索那广阔和未知的土地吗？难道你不再爱我了吗？我知道我不应该将自己的意愿强加在你身上，但是你能否答应我这一次，我第一次也是唯一一次依仗着你的爱意向你祈求：你爱我，求你与我同去！”他的希望连同一切尊严已经随着劳瑞林最后的光线的消失而褪去，现在只是徒劳地握着爱人的双手，在这场必败的战斗中挣扎。  
阿玛瑞伊转开目光，挣脱了芬罗德的手。“正是因为我爱你，所以我会回去，会留在提里安，为你祈祷，为你做的或心甘情愿或身不由己的一切请求原谅，为你赎罪。如果可以我愿意替你承受一切惩罚，除了与你一同踏入堕落的深渊。”  
芬罗德看着她浅蓝色的眼睛。那曾经是一双透明得像最纯粹的蓝宝石一样澄清璀璨的眼睛，而现在那如海如天的蓝色因为悲伤而凝滞，因为痛苦而深邃，因为含着永不干涸的泪水而闪耀着破碎的光芒。而在这双深情的眼睛里，坚决地写着不可更改的离别。  
“你还愿意最后吻我一次吗？”他忽然笑了，温情脉脉地蹭着她的脸，闭上眼睛等待着，仿佛他们面前横亘的不是永久的离别，只不过是一次睡前的问候。  
阿玛瑞伊踮起脚，轻轻地、飞快地啄了一下芬罗德的额头。在芬罗德还没来得及睁开眼睛之前，她紧了紧斗篷的领口，深色的斗篷掩盖了她散发出来的最后一道光辉，然后转身，离去。  
芬罗德目送着她的背影融入父亲带领着队伍，那黑压压的静默的队伍消失在远处的黑暗中，那是新生的、逐渐变得强大的月光也照不透的黑暗，留在他身边的只有冰峡上从来不曾衰减的劲利寒风。

离别的那种寒冷如此深重……  
因此即使知道阿玛瑞伊此刻就并肩走在自己身边，芬罗德抓着马鬃的手依然冻得发抖，他忍不住又用力裹紧了斗篷，偏过头去看远处月光下一片洁白的提里安城。  
在曼督斯的殿堂那无尽的黑暗中深思时，他曾经无数次地构想过他和阿玛瑞伊重逢时的情景。他们或许会拥抱，或许会度过一个漫长的沾满泪水的不眠之夜，或许有太多太多想要说出口亲密爱语，他甚至还想过自己可能的变成一个什么都不知道幼儿。  
但是他唯独没有想到这一刻的静默。看着她被悲伤和沧桑篡改了太多的面容，想必自己在她眼中也不是那个始终沐浴着双树光芒的翩翩少年；他们中间隔着生与死，隔着一片曾经斩断两个世界的海峡，隔着数不清的思念和眼泪：那是任何苍白的语言都不能跨越的鸿沟。  
阿玛瑞伊望着他笑了笑，低下头在自己的栗色马耳边轻轻说了些什么，于是这个善解人意的聪明女孩向芬罗德的白色坐骑靠近了一点——芬罗德的呼吸漏了一拍，现在阿玛瑞伊并在一起的膝盖正贴着他的膝盖。  
“我知道我们太久没有这样走在一起，说点什么了。”阿玛瑞伊微微偏头，露出一个俏丽的笑容，“不过我只想告诉你，我一点也不打算原谅你——”  
芬罗德的心却好像忽然松了一口气，疼痛却轻松。  
“——因为我根本不觉的你辜负了我什么，或是你对我有什么罪孽。”阿玛瑞伊笑着说，“诚然你经历了杀戮和死亡，我经历了思念和等待，但是既然有大能力的神明都认为你已经赎清了你的作孽，我又有什么追究的呢？”  
芬罗德依旧没有说话，只是如饥似渴，却犹犹豫豫地看着银色月光下那双美丽的眼睛。  
“我知道你想问我，经历了如此之多的无望的等待之后，是否还爱你如初？”阿玛瑞伊闭上眼睛，笑容里带了些从前不属于她的超然：“我的回答是，我爱你，直到时间的尽头，直到埃尔达的末日。”  
“过去并不会随着时间的流逝而淡去，悲伤终究是悲伤，罪孽也终究是罪孽，没有任何人、精灵、或是神明能将它从时间和记忆的织锦上抹去。但是我们并不是生活在过去中，我们的生活在现在，与过去共存，在过去的黑色土壤上开出花的现在。  
“所以，”阿玛瑞伊探过身，握住芬罗德冰凉的手指：“记住爱，记住时光。记住我们会在一起，开始新的生活。”  
就在此刻，芬罗德才真切的感觉到手指上传来的温暖。他重重吸了几口气，在阿玛瑞伊的小声惊呼中把她抱到自己马上，张开双臂的搂紧她，以一个完全的包裹和保护的姿势。“我记得我们的爱，我们的美好的时光。我也会记得今天，记得明天我们的应该有的生活——记得你，记得一切。”  
他低下头，轻轻吻着她的额头……月光下的微风送来的，是他从未闻到过的温柔花香。

银色的伊熙尔的光辉更加纯粹了。  
从这片土地上，这个银色的圆球的形状与中洲并不相同。中洲的月亮每天都不相同，从细细的一缕变得圆满，然后衰减成细细的一缕。而阿门洲的月亮永远是饱满的、明亮的正盈月。这是经历了多少年的漫长打磨才能拥有灿烂光辉，透过搭乘着微风流淌进窗口，整个城市安详声一起一伏，轻柔的抚摸金发精灵身边那个依偎着他熟睡的身影。  
照临到他们身上的月光仿佛也永远是圆满的，但是芬罗德知道那是因为他们曾经穿越暗淡的沾着血的红月，也曾经凄清的白月之下从寒冷走到温暖。  
“我也爱你，直到时间的尽头，直到埃尔达的末日。”芬罗德终于说，轻轻啄了下熟睡的爱人的嘴唇。  
可是接着他笑了——撩开一缕垂在她脸上的金发，他看见了她缓缓上扬的嘴角。  
【fin】


	2. 下弦月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：伊欧X雅瑞希尔、凯勒巩X雅瑞希尔  
> @小小金花 点梗：原著背景，伊欧追出逃的小白遇到凯三，写凯三的内心的波澜，从遇到伊欧到伊欧离去  
> 原文为伊欧寻找雅瑞希尔途中遇到库茹芬，这里（依照点梗情节）私设为遇到了凯勒巩 后期扒了大量原文请注意！

“大人，‘那位精灵’带到了。”凯勒巩的卫队长掀开门帘，以手抚心鞠躬行了一礼。  
杂乱而踉跄的脚步声传来，直到那个精灵被两个侍卫一左一右反剪着双手押到凯勒巩面前，他才从他木榻上直起身子，瞄了一眼站在营帐中央的精灵。  
如果他能好好地挺起他的脊背，他大概是个高大英俊的黑暗精灵。凯勒巩不得不有些酸溜溜地承认，这个精灵俊美异常，有些瘦削的脸上带着明显属于帖勒瑞精灵的清秀，眉眼的轮廓却是锋利深邃的，一双黑眼睛深不见底，闪着新打磨的武器一般的明亮而冷冰冰的寒光。他浅色的薄唇也紧紧抿着，因为太过用力唇瓣都有些发白，嘴唇相接的地方却显得更加鲜红，像是一张白纸上裁开了一条细细的红线。  
凯勒巩哼了一声。他以为雅瑞希尔会更喜欢金发而容貌更加端方阳刚的精灵……就像……就像他一样的。  
“黑暗精灵，你到我的土地上来干什么？大概是很急的事情吧，要不然一个如此羞见阳光的人，怎么会在大白天赶路！”  
凯勒巩看到伊欧那过分锋利的眉梢挑了一下，微微颤抖着，不由得抑制住想要大笑的冲动，看着伊欧深吸了一口气才开口说话：“凯勒巩我王，据我所知，我儿与我妻，贡多林的白公主，在我出远门时前来拜访你；在我看来，我也当加入他们一同前来拜访才是。”  
凯勒巩终于忍不住大笑起来：“一同拜访？黑暗精灵，你以为你是谁？”接着他收敛了笑声，沉声道：“如果是你陪他们来，他们大概会发觉自己在这里恐怕不受欢迎；不过，这事无妨，反正他们也不是来拜访我的。”  
伊欧的眉毛挑得更高了，苍白如玉的眉间耸起一道细细的竖痕。  
他在愤怒吗？凯勒巩死死盯着面前的黑暗精灵。但是为什么，他会觉得他应该还是有些担心她的？为什么，看到他迷惑而愤怒的样子凯勒巩没有了报复的快意，反倒意外地心情沉重？  
他又想到他在艾格隆狭道清晨的薄雾中遇到雅瑞希尔的那天，他刚刚远远地呼唤了一声“伊瑞希！”就被一只飞驰而来的箭矢擦过肩膀，钉了一缕金发在身后的树上。

他的侍从纷纷架起弓箭。  
而对面传来一个清脆的女声：“图尔库！放下弓箭，是我！”接着顿了顿，降低了声音，“卢米昂，收起弓箭，那是你的表舅！”  
还没有看到那个拥有着锐利眼睛的孩子，凯勒巩就感到一阵刺痛：他的伊瑞希有了一个孩子？她又是什么时候成了婚？为什么自己居然毫不知情，在辛姆拉德悠悠荡荡几多年，还以为一切依旧。  
上午开始散发出热力的太阳慢慢穿透了晨雾。对面孤孤单单依靠着的两人的身影渐渐显露出来。  
雅瑞希尔瘦了许多。曾经红润的属于少女的圆鼓鼓的脸颊已经消瘦下去，秀丽的颧骨突出出来，一双黑色的大眼睛在因为长期见不到阳光而越发苍白得近乎透明的脸上明显得可怕。那眼睛已经干涸了，曾经容纳了整个埃尔达世界最美的水光的眼睛中的晶莹已经被绵长的、看不见的眼泪消耗一空，但是在看到凯勒巩的那一刻，这双眼睛里重新燃起了一些笑意。而仅仅这一点星星之火，伴着与从前角度一模一样的扬起的嘴角，便点亮了整个清晨。  
伊瑞希，他的伊瑞希，尽管经历了难以启齿、无法想象的磨难，她还是那样的光彩照人。  
凯勒巩跳下马，向她张开了手臂。  
雅瑞希尔猛地吸了一口气，发出一声短暂的抽噎，拼命眨着眼睛，在梅格林诧异的目光中从马上滑下来，扑到凯勒巩怀里。她紧紧抱着他，变得纤细不堪的手用力捶打着凯勒巩宽厚的肩膀。  
“对不起，对不起……我该早些去找你的……”凯勒巩低声说。  
“我到你的领地上，可是你同库茹芬打猎去了，我等了很久……”雅瑞希尔抱怨道，忍不住还是红了眼眶。  
“我不会让你再等了，这一次，请你留下来，留下来和我一起，我们再也不分开！”凯勒巩扶着雅瑞希尔的肩膀，飞快地说。  
雅瑞希尔却沉默了。  
“因为卢米昂吗？”凯勒巩看着那个正在恨恨地看着他的少年问，接着的认真地补充道，“不管他是你和谁的孩子，不管为了什么你生下了他，我都会毫无保留地接纳他，视他为亲儿，给他封地，为他加冕。”  
听到凯勒巩的承诺，雅瑞希尔怔怔地看着凯勒巩那双浅灰色的眼睛，似乎被吓到了。直到凯勒巩再一次晃了晃她的肩膀，她才回过神来，那一瞬间的迷茫失神在黑眼睛里凝固成坚决。  
“我的图茹库……我不该让你承受这种事！但是，卢米昂是我自己的孩子，因此我也必须自己解决它。”雅瑞希尔摇了摇头，挣开了凯勒巩扶着她的手。  
“现在的你拒绝我的帮忙可不是明智的选择，伊瑞希，你知道你需要帮助，而我愿意为你做任何事。”凯勒巩思索了一会，慢慢地开了口。  
雅瑞希尔垂下头。她能感受到梅格林锐利而有些寒冷的目光死死地盯着她，这种寒冷让她想到了幽暗的地洞，潮湿的泥土腥味，昏暗的灯光和散发着霉味和金属味的空气。她摇了摇头，抱紧了自己的胳膊。  
“的确，你得帮我。”雅瑞希尔快速地说。  
凯勒巩笑了，捧起雅瑞希尔的脸。“任何事。”  
“有个黑暗精灵，叫伊欧的，那次我从你的领地离开后南下，误入他的领地，他便去强娶了我，使我生下他的孩子，还将我们拘禁在他的地洞里。我们好不容易逃出来，恐怕他已经知晓，不日便会追上我们。他知道我素来与你和库茹芬交好，恐怕会来到你的领地寻找，请你一定不要告诉他我的行踪！”雅瑞希尔冷静而迅速地说完。  
而凯勒巩眨了眨眼睛。他明白了雅瑞希尔的意图，一阵撕裂般的疼痛在他胸口蔓延开。“你要离开？”  
雅瑞希尔点点头。“恐怕我会暂时离开一阵。伊欧与矮人交情不浅，你不可冲动，不可贸然行事——”看到的凯勒巩想要辩解什么，雅瑞希尔立刻说，“杀了他并不能一了百了，你要记住你费诺里安的身份，难道的你想授矮人以柄、让尼尔雅的辛劳白费吗？”  
凯勒巩抿紧嘴唇，脸色灰暗。  
“伊欧知道我哥哥在贡多林，他若来到此地，之后恐怕会向西而行寻找贡多林。”雅瑞希尔顿了顿，笑道：“我便要反其道而行之，往他觉得我绝不会去的地方走，北上前往辛姆林，或许在尼尔雅或卡诺的领地待一阵子，等伊欧返回艾莫斯谷再回来。”  
“那我立刻派人知会他们，再教侍卫陪你前去。”凯勒巩松了口气，说。  
“不必了。”雅瑞希尔说，“我与卢米昂的行踪知道的人越少越好，这样大张旗鼓地走，反而徒增麻烦。”  
凯勒巩想了想，勉强地答应了。  
雅瑞希尔的像个小女孩一样如释重负地笑了。“我就知道，凯勒巩，我就知道。”  
凯勒巩却抿着嘴唇不再说话。刚才还在蔓延的剧痛隐去了，变成了说不清道不明的绵长的隐痛，仿佛全身都被牵扯着，他的一举一动都身不由己，而心中的呐喊却被冰封在这具傀儡躯壳中。雅瑞希尔知道他爱她，知道他会答应她所要求一切，但是她永远不会回应他，永远不会：而他也明明知道的。  
这次轮到雅瑞希尔张开双臂，凑上前去拥抱了有些僵硬的凯勒巩。“我很快就回来了，你等我。”她轻声说，吻了吻凯勒巩的侧脸。  
然后她飞快从凯勒巩身上滑开，轻快地跑到梅格林身边，翻身上马，简短的道了个别便消失在艾格隆狭道遮天蔽日的树木中。

伊欧轻咳一声，打断了凯勒巩的沉思。  
凯勒巩偏着头，再一次从头到脚、仔仔细细地打量着他的爱人的‘丈夫’。黑暗精灵肩膀宽厚，手臂粗壮而有力，因为行礼而放在胸前的手上结着一层薄茧，尤其是手指和虎口处。凯勒巩对这样的痕迹并不陌生，那是长期锻造留下‘勋章’。但是这个精灵紧紧闭着嘴，一双锐利的眼睛毫不放松地盯着他，追随着他的每一个眼神、每一个动作，思忖着，分析着，像是要把他看个通透才罢休。  
凯勒巩轻轻笑出声。他刚刚做了一个奇怪的决定：猎物已经踏入陷阱，但是在杀死它之前，他还可以玩弄它，让它暴怒，让它痛苦，消耗它的精力，最后让它在精疲力竭和战战兢兢中屈服，然后死去。于是他说：“他们在两天前越过了埃洛西阿赫，然后迅速朝西奔驰。看情况，你所说的话是骗人的；除非，你自己也是蒙人所骗。”  
伊欧的瞳孔危险地缩紧了，但是他还是微笑着，咬牙切齿，从唇缝间挤出嘶哑的话语：“既然如此，我王，请准我离去，让我亲自去查明这事的真相。”  
凯勒巩哈哈大笑：“我可以让你走，但我一点也不喜欢你。你走得愈快我愈高兴。”  
凯勒巩教人放开他，还把他的马——一匹高大的栗色牝马——还给了他。“恐怕你也希望快点离开这里。”  
于是伊欧翻身上马，说：“凯勒巩我王，你作了件好事，在你亲戚有需要时亲切对待他。我回来时会记得的。”  
凯勒巩猛然抽出了剑。  
他怎么敢！怎么敢凭借一个强盗的行为冒充他的亲族，在不光彩地强娶了别人的爱人之后，还在他面前炫耀他的恶行？凯勒巩几乎忍不住现在就要杀了这个肆意妄为的精灵！  
他沉下脸来：“别在我面前炫耀你妻子的头衔，那些偷了诺多族的女儿，在没有获得亲族同意与赠礼的情况下强娶她们的人，不配被她们亲族的人视同为亲戚。我已经同意让你走了。走吧，给我滚远一点。按著艾尔达的法律这次我不杀你。但我奉劝你：现在就调头回到你所住的黑暗森林里去；因为我的心警告我，如果你现在去追赶那些已经不再爱你的人，你将永远再也不会回到此地来了。”  
凯勒巩一字一顿地说完，转过头去不再看伊欧。他听到伊欧策马离去，甚至没有舍得向他行一个告别礼。  
但他已经不在乎这些了。因为他知道，下一次见到那个精灵，见到他两手空空、气急败坏地经过他的领地时，他一定会杀了那个精灵。  
【fin】


End file.
